Anabantha
by Duan Deneb
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir.


Anabantha

Todo estaba terminado al fin, la nueva casa ya estaba completa y con todo lo que Dragón y su ahora esposa habían soñado tener antes de recibir al fruto que crecía en el vientre de la feliz futura madre. Años habían pasado desde que Shiryu regresó sano y salvo al lado de su querida Shunrei. Hacía un par de días un viejo amigo del santo de bronce había llegado de visita para pasar un tiempo de retiro y descanso en aquel tranquilo lugar

-¿Tú crees que se sienta cómodo?  
>-Él, claro no te preocupes, va a estar muy bien.<p>

Platicaban ya acostados en la cama y con la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación, todo estaba en calma hasta que empezaron a escuchar pasos. Eran cuatro luego un silencio, otra vez cuatro y otro silencio y cada vez más rápidos. Shiryu se levantó sin hacer caso a los llamados de Shunrei, a esas horas no podía ser ningún trabajador menos un niño jugando tan tarde así que tomó sus ropas pensaba y salió a ver quién o qué era lo que se escuchaba.

-Shiryu ¡No vayas! De seguro no es nada, ha de ser un animal desorientado.  
>-¡Shh! No pasa nada, ahora regreso.<p>

Pasaron las horas y el Dragón no regresó.

-Doctor, doctor ¡abra la puerta¡ -gritó el mozo.

Entre los golpes y los gritos despertó el doctor, como pudo se incorporó para atender a la desesperada voz que estaba detrás de la puerta, al abrirla y ver a ese hombre con toda la ropa ensangrentada se quedó mudo.

-Encontré al señor tirado en los campos, por favor, venga.

Si había rastros de sueño desaparecieron con esa noticia, se apresuraba a juntar todo lo que necesitaba al mismo tiempo de que no podía quitar de su pensamiento lo que podría haberle pasado a su mi amigo. Ese era el tercer día de su visita en esa casa y todo había estado tranquilo y calmado a excepción de un problema relacionado con el comercio en una de las aldeas aledañas pero no tenía nada que ver con Shiryu, él no negociaba nada de lo que cosechaba, todo lo compartía con sus trabajadores y sus familias. Cuando llegaron a la recamara de su amigo lo primero que vio fue a Shunrei, que como era de esperarse estaba deshecha pero siempre al lado de su amado compañero. No hizo falta que dijera nada, su mirada le transmitió toda su angustia y mucho más de lo que él pudiera expresar con palabras. Lo que tuvo frente a él fue algo que jamás hubiera imaginado del caballero Dragón, en ninguna otra guerra santa lo habían herido de esa manera, ya que inconsciente lo había visto infinidad de veces.

-Está muy mal ¿verdad?  
>-Tranquila, Shiryu es muy fuerte. Esto no es nada –Le mintió.<p>

No sabía si resultaría, hizo todo lo que en sus manos estuvo para ayudarlo y lo demás dependía de él. Salió de la habitación tratando de evaluar la situación y en su conocimiento no existía ningún animal que encajara sus uñas en el pecho de alguien, tampoco que fuera capaz de cortar con tanta delicadeza el cuello para no romper la yugular y definitivamente no creía que pudiera ser capaz de cortar la piel de las piernas sin rasgar sus tendones ni romper los músculos. Todo era muy extraño y ya se había determinado saber que fue lo que le pasó a su amigo, siendo Santo de Atena con tal fuerza y domino del cosmo, un simple humano no podría haberle hecho tal daño a Shiryu.

Así que decidió adentrarse a las montañas siguiendo el camino que acostumbraba el dragón y aprovechando la luz del día tal vez podía encontrar algo que le ayudará a descifrar lo que pasó porque el trabajador que le avisó no pudo decir nada aparte de que lo encontró tirado a mitad de la vereda que él recorría para llegar a la casa de su amigo. Su mandarín no era despreciable pero tampoco era un experto así que no pudo llevar la plática que se esforzaba en crear el mozo además de que su pensamiento estaba enfocado por completo a encontrar respuestas pero se encontró con más y más preguntas conforme avanzaba. Recorrieron todo el sendero que usaba Shiryu y no había rastro de alguna pelea, las manchas de sangre sólo aparecieron en el lugar donde lo encontraron todo era muy extraño. Decidió regresar para ver como seguía y de verdad que su capacidad de asombro todavía es grande sin embargo fue rebasada al momento de volver a ver a su amigo pero ahora con la piel color púrpura, de inmediato tomó sus signos vitales y todo indicaba estar bien. Recordó que Seiya pasó algo similar cuando peleo con el Pegaso Negro, al recibir su ataque su piel se tornó negra cuando su sangre se contaminó y pensó hacer lo mismo que hizo Shiryu para resolver el problema aquella vez pero no era el mismo caso, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y bajaba demasiado rápido, las heridas no dejaban de sangrar, era un flujo lento pero continúo y estaban drenando la vida de su amigo y la de su esposa Shunrei que de solo verlo se moría con él, su cansancio era evidente, lo notó cuando colocó la compresa en la frente de su amigo, además vio unas pequeñas heridas en sus manos, pero no le tomó mayor importancia.

-Shunrei, debes ir a comer algo.  
>-No quiero dejarlo solo, ni separarme de él…<br>-Por favor, debes tener fuerza si quieres continuar cuidándolo… recuerda que tu también estás enferma.  
>-Shun…<br>-Además, te lo digo como tu doctor no como tu amigo, piensa en ti y en tu bebe… yo me quedaré con él.

Un rayo de luz apareció en su mirada cuando le mencionó lo de su embarazo aunque se retiro del lugar con mucho pesar. En realidad ese fue el motivo de la visita a casa de su amigo, evaluar la situación de su esposa, qué ironía. Volvió a revisar sus signos vitales, ya avanzada la tarde, la temperatura logró normalizarse por un momento y recobraba su tono de piel natural, en ese instante le regresó el alma al cuerpo y se sintió un poco aliviado al pensar que fue gracias a su esfuerzo. Retiró la última compresa antes de sentarse en el sillón que Shunrei había acomodado frente a la cama, sin pensarlo se recostó y cerró los ojos para descansarlos un momento y no supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido, sin embargo se despertó al escuchar voces, imaginó que era Shunrei pero se equivocó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
>-He venido por lo que me pertenece –rió con confianza la extraña silueta que flotaba encima de la cama.<br>- ¿Pero qué quieres?  
>- ¿Shiryu qué pasa?<p>

Y al decirlo se desvaneció la aparición, fue tan irreal que pensó que estaba soñando pero no. Fijó la mirada en su amigo y su semblante reflejaba la salud que siempre ha ostentado y antes de que pudiera decirle nada volvió a cubrirse de color púrpura su piel, con lo que tenía de fuerza movió sus labios y alcanzó a leer la palabra "cascada" después quedó inconsciente otra vez, en eso entró Shunrei y agradeció que todo hubiera pasado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le preguntó si Shiryu iba seguido a la cascada y le contestó que sí, que lo hacía por las noches, en especial cuando había luna llena y podía bajar hasta el fondo para cortar una flor que sólo crece en lecho y que colgaba en la cama del lado donde ella dormía. Le extrañó la pregunta casi tanto como a él saber lo de la flor, algo le decía que tenía que ver con lo que le estaba pasando, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que obscureciera, la luna ya brillaba majestuosa en la cima del cielo.  
>Decidido fue hasta la orilla de la cascada, sus fieles cadenas presintieron peligro y se lo indicaron rodeándolo y apuntando al lecho de la cascada. Descendió lo más pronto que pudo y logró ver las flores cubriendo el suelo de una cueva que estaba casi en el fondo de la cascada. El olor que desprendían no era nada usual y en sí era desconocido para Andrómeda. Ayudado de una pequeña linterna reviso el lugar y a simple vista no encontró nada sospechoso salvo una peineta idéntica a las que usaba Shunrei, se preguntó cómo era posible que ella pudiera bajar hasta allá luego se rió de sí mismo y pensó que tal vez se le habría caído a Shiryu alguna vez. De pronto las cadenas comenzaron a moverse y detrás de Shun apareció la esposa de su amigo<p>

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste bajar?  
>-Son muchas preguntas a la vez…<p>

Interrumpió una inmensa luz blanca que cegó al santo de bronce al mismo tiempo que sus cadenas empezaron a sonar de una manera escandalosa como si adivinaran que tendrían que pelear

-¿Quién eres tú?  
>-Eso depende de quién quiere saberlo…<br>-Soy Shun de Andrómeda, vengo en paz.  
>-¿Estás armado y dices que vienes en paz? No te creo…-le reclamó tajante la aparición.<br>-Shunrei ¡corre!

Y al decirlo la mujer de blanco soltó una carcajada que lo dejó helado, volteó a ver a Shunrei y tenía los ojos en blanco, caminaba torpemente y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Andrómeda.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Tú fuiste la que dejó así a mi amigo?  
>-¡Ya te he dicho que son demasiadas preguntas, acábalo ahora!<p>

Y en ese instante Shunrei se le abalanzó al cuello, involuntariamente las cadenas formaron la defensa rodante y no pudo entrar. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, a Shiryu también lo habían atacado pero él no se defendió porque no podía hacerle daño a lo que más ama en este mundo. Shun se sintió culpable, al bajar las cadenas corrió a ver cómo estaba la esposa de su amigo pero un campo de energía que la aparición había formado ante ella se lo impidió, él enojado sentenció con la mirada la acción de la blancuzca mujer

-No te atrevas, ni siquiera sabes que es mi derecho  
>-¿Cómo va a ser tu derecho lastimar a las personas?<br>-Ellos me pertenecen…  
>-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que eres?<br>-Algunos me llaman ángel, otros demonio… todo depende de lo que pidan.

Shun no cabía en su asombro, estaba siendo rebasado por la situación, no le quedaba de otra pero tenía que actuar si quería liberar a sus amigos de las garras de tal aparición. No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo con el ataque más fuerte que poseía

- ¿y piensas que con eso me vas a detener?-Se burló de él y en su rabia incontenible lo azotó contra la pared hasta que se cansó y lo dejo caer.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>- Otra vez lo mismo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones  
>-Esta bien, perdóname… por favor libera a mis amigos… no seas cruel ¡ella está embarazada!<br>- ¿Y qué obtengo yo? Ella prometió su vida a cambio de que yo lo trajera de vuelta… y no puedes juzgarme los dejé vivir más de la cuenta…  
>-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Shunrei te invocó?<p>

Ahora todo estaba claro, lo que no concordaba era la parte donde ellos pasaban a ser propiedad de la aparición.

-Pero si fue ella la que te prometió su vida ¿Por qué te llevas a mi amigo también?  
>-Porque me da la gana.<p>

Se burló hasta donde quiso y Andrómeda desesperado como pudo se levantó para volver a pelear a lo que la aparición le respondió con otra tanda de azotes hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Ya se había cansado de jugar con él así que convirtió su mano en una larga y puntiaguda estaca que clavaría en el corazón de Shun, él pudo incorporarse y levantar la vista para recibir el ataque cuando una pluma desvió la trayectoria de la rudimentaria arma, el santo de bronce sonrió

-Ikki –alcanzó a decir buscándolo con la débil mirada pero no lo encontró  
>-Te engañé…<p>

Y al decirlo le destazo el corazón en mil pedazos, partió la piel y fue separando capa a capa de músculo hasta llegar a su estomago y esparcir sus vísceras por todo el suelo. Luego drenó su sangre e hizo un surco para llevarla a mezclarse con el agua de la cascada.


End file.
